Infrastructures, particularly mature infrastructures, are in constant need of improvement and upgrade. Such projects are often funded at least in part by public monies and grants. There is a need for an empirical, “non-emotional” method of determining the realized effectiveness of capital improvement projects.
Models have been disclosed that predict the effectiveness of capital improvement projects. For example, International Publication Nos. WO 2009/117742 and WO 2010/138906, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference, disclose methods and systems useful for predicting the effectiveness of capital improvement projects. There remains a need, however, to evaluate the accuracy of such predictive models after the work has been performed, and if necessary, implement changes to these predictive models so that future predictions are more accurate.